2017/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November 2017. November 1 Instagram November 2 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 11-2-17 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in Montreal 11-2-17 Leaving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Instagram Sarah Tanno 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 013.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 012.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 011.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 006.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Eddie Borgo. November 3 Twitter :"HERE WE GO MONTRÉAL !! I’m back and ready to rumble!! Xoxo, Joanne #JOANNEWorldTour" : 11-3-17 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Juicy Couture and shoes by Fendi. Joanne World Tour: Bell Centre Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 11-3-17 Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg November 4 Instagram November 5 Twitter :"Prayers for #SanAntonio and all the families who are suffering the loss of loved ones. I’ll pray also for #GunControl" Montreal 11-5-17 Out and about in Montreal 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: Bankers Life Fieldhouse Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 11-5-17 Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 001.jpg Sarah Tanno 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Stellaire, coat by Fendi, shoes by Gianvito Rossi, earrings by Marc Jacobs, necklace by Martine Ali, and a ring by JTV. Instagram November 7 Joanne World Tour: Little Caesars Arena Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 11-7-17 Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 001.jpg Recording Studio in Detroit 11-7-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 001.jpg November 8 Recording Studio in Detroit 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 001.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 004.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 005.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 002.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 003.jpg November 9 Instagram Joanne World Tour: Mohegan Sun Arena November 10 Bar in Uncasville 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg November 11 Twitter :"Last show for #JoanneWorldTourConnecticut SOLD OUT LOVIN PERFORMIN 4 U! lets see ur outfits!! #JoanneWorldTour I’m wearing new @Versace t-shirt backstage" 11-11-17 Twitter 001.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 002.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Versace, scarf by DSQUARED2, hat by Eugenia Kim, and earrings by Lydell. Instagram/Alex Dolan :"All leopard items are collaboration @agentprovocatuer w @charlotteolympia hat vintage styled by @tomeerebout" 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg :"Photos by @alex.j.dolan" 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears earrings by Eddie Borgo. Joanne World Tour: Mohegan Sun Arena November 12 Twitter :"Happy 4 yr Anniversary #ARTPOP Thank u for allowing me to release my rage & passion & fear into this music. “I try to sell myself but I am really laughing, because I just love the music, not the bling.” ''" ARTPOP album artwork.jpg 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 016.jpg Dope Cover.jpg :"''On the road to Kentucky. Gas stop. Why do we look like 3 teenagers waiting for an adult to buy us 40s. #SundayFunday #JoanneWorldTour ''" 11-12-17 Twitter 001.jpg November 13 Twitter :"''Happy #worldkindessday #WorldKindnessDay THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER my wish is for you all to know how happy it makes me knowing the whole world is trying to be kinder to each other everyday. Well wishes Twitterverse. #BeKind @BTWFoundation" 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: KFC Yum! Center Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 11-13-17 Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 001.jpg November 14 Instagram November 15 Joanne World Tour: Sprint Center Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 001.jpg 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 002.jpg November 16 Joanne World Tour: Scottrade Center Instagram / Alex Dolan November 17 Instagram :"Friday day off Baby. Sauna, Face Mask, Moisturizer. Makeup. Slick back the for an easy day. #Copper #Hair #makeupoftheday #makeup #hairstyles" : 11-17-17 Instagram 001.jpg 11-17-17 Instagram 002.jpg 11-17-17 Instagram 003.jpg :"Chess. Reading. Ella Fitzgerald on vinyl. Rest." : 11-17-17 Instagram 004.jpg November 18 Instagram :"With angels in his eyes, fitting me with one of his beautiful hair pieces." : 11-18-17 Instagram 001.jpg 11-18-17 Instagram 002.jpg 11-18-17 Instagram 003.jpg :"I’ll mourn forever the loss of my friend. A true genius in not only fashion but in his heart. He was a king and had the highest standards of design and work ethic. He was so giving, so loving, his heart so full and pure. I️’d watch in awe as he hand made each and every piece, his fingers touching the fabric like poetry. Then he would want to feed us all, and cook with his own hands and talk for hours at the table while his dogs would run around joyfully smelling the delicious food he made us. To say he was special would be an understatement. To say he was integral, important and influential to fashion is simply not enough. There was no one who did what he did. No one knew a woman’s body like him. He should be celebrated as one of the greatest fashion designers the world has ever known. I️ love you, Azzedine. I️’m devastated I️ didn’t get to say goodbye. I️ love you." : 11-18-17 Instagram 004.jpg November 19 Getting ready for AMA's in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 007.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 008.jpg *Photography by Alex Dolan :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Press board at AMA's at Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 004.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 006.jpg *Photography by Alex Dolan :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Live at AMA from Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. ;Set list #"The Cure" 11-19-17 AMA live from JTW 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: Capital One Arena Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington 001.jpg November 20 Joanne World Tour: PPG Paints Arena Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 11-20-17 Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 001.jpg November 22 Instagram November 27 Twitter :"This Thanksgiving I thought a lot about all the blessings I have: my fanily, my friends and extended family, and also I thought of all the little monsters who come to our show. I am so grateful for you and the love you share w/ me and each other. Thanks for being so .#PawsUp" November 28 Instagram Twitter :"Thank u @Starbucks & @Spotify for celebrating artists who #GiveGood with a donation to @BTWFoundation, and to great organizations by @Metallica and @ChanceTheRapper! Limited edition cards available now at Starbucks!" : 11-28-17 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a corset, pants by Miaou, earrings by Lydell, and a necklace by Saskia Diez. Joanne World Tour: Philips Arena Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 11-28-17 Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg November 29 Instagram :Lady Gaga wears a bralette by Love Culture, thong by Sauvage, earrings by Rosantica, and a necklace by Keren Wolf. November 30 Instagram Joanne World Tour: American Airlines Arena Backstage concert at American Airlines Arena in Miami 11-30-17 Backstage concert at American Airlines Arena in Miami 001.jpg Recording Studio 11-30-17 Recording Studio 001.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion